1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless chargers and, particularly, to a wireless charger authentication system and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As wireless chargers are getting more popular for electronic devices, such as smart phones, game consoles and PDAs, it is unavoidable that one wireless charger may be used to charge different electrical devices manufactured by differed manufacturers. When the wireless charger is compatible with different electronic devices, the wireless charger will charge the electronic device with high charging efficiency. However, when the wireless charger is not compatible with different electronic devices, the wireless charger will charge the electronic device with low charging efficiency and waste power.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a wireless charger authentication system and method thereof, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.